the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Room 401"
About '''"Room 401" '''is the first tale in the eleventh episode of the fourth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a concierge at a hotel is disturbed by a guest's behavior. Written by Andrew Harmon, it has a runtime of 18:20 and was performed by David Cummings. It is the 399th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A man, Andrew, works as the night concierge at a large hotel. A rich guest, Franklin, arrives and says that he wants to stay in the hotel for an extended period of time with three rules. First, he works at night and sleeps during the day, so no housekeeping. Second, to not transfer any phone calls to him, no matter who it is, unless it is his estranged son. Third, no one can charge his credit card unless he authorizes them to. Franklin explains he's going to call the front desk every week to give them permission to charge his card for the room fee. Him and Andrew bond over their love of the band Hall and Oates, especially the song "Private Eyes". For the first two weeks, everything goes well. Franklin pays his bill on time and talks with Andrew, always asking him if his son has called. On the third week, Franklin misses his payment for three days. Andrew walks up to the fourth floor to his room, 401, and slips a note under the door asking for payment. He can hear "Private Eyes" playing loudly inside. Back at the desk, Andrew calls Franklin. He picks up on the first ring and explains that he had forgotten about the payment, authorizes the charge to his card, and asks if his son has called. Andrew says no and he seems crushed. For the next month, this repeats, with Franklin forgetting his payment and Andrew having to walk up to the fourth floor to leave a note, only to go back downstairs to have him answer on the first ring. Every time he goes to 401, he hears "Private Eyes" playing. Andrew becomes bored and Googles Franklin one night, only to find nothing. During the next call, Franklin asks why he's Googling him. Another week passes and the payment is late again. Now exasperated with the routine, Andrew walks up to the fourth floor and bangs on the door louder than usual, receiving no response. He then tries to enter using his master key, only to find the door jammed. "Private Eyes" plays in the background. A dark shape suddenly lurches in front of the keyhole. Andrew runs downstairs and talks his manager into letting him take a week off from work. A few days in, the manager calls to inform him that Franklin missed another payment; when they broke down the door they found him dead by suicide. The corner puts Franklin's time of death around a month ago, something that Andrew thinks is impossible. The manager informs him he's on the way to pick him up to take him down to the police station for questioning. In the background, Andrew can hear "Private Eyes" playing on the car radio. Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:Andrew Harmon Category:David Cummings